Red Lipstick (song)
"Red Lipstick" is a song by Barbadian recording artist Rihanna, from the deluxe edition of her sixth studio album, Talk That Talk (2011). The song was written by Terius Nash, Rihanna, Will Kennard and Saul Milton, with production helmed by Kennard and Milton under their stage name, Chase & Status. Critics compared "Red Lipstick" to various other artists because of its composition and style, including Metallica and Katy B. The song also received comparisons to Rihanna's fourth studio album Rated R (2009), due to the dark dubstep composition. Upon the release of Talk That Talk in the United Kingdom, "Red Lipstick" debuted at number 34 on the UK R&B Chart and number 70 on the South Korea Gaon International Chart. Nicki Minaj was originally supposed to feature on the song but Rihanna decided to do the song by herself but you can still hear the demo Nicki Minaj sent to Rihanna on YouTube, that opened with the line "Guess who, you bitchew it's RiRi" Lyrics Red lipstick, all on the paper Let me take a hit while you sit and rush Go hate, talk shit, it's all on the paper Let me grab my tit while you sit on top Do you right here while the whole world's watching All up in my mental, gotta get up in my physical Don't know what you did But you really got me feeling That feeling tonight All on you, K 'Cause you really got me feeling That feeling tonight I want you babe Got me going cray Hard to let it go, let it go Just show me where you want me baby Can't fight the feeling 'Cause you really got me feeling That feeling tonight Can't fight the feeling Can't, can't, can't fight the feeling, yeah (when I like, can't lie) I just Can't fight the feeling Can't, can't, can't fight the feeling, yeah (Do whatever you like) Can't fight the feeling Can't, can't, can't fight the feeling, yeah (you're gonna learn tonight) Can't fight the feeling Can't, can't, can't fight the feeling, yeah Red lipstick, all on the paper Let me take a hit while you sit and rush Go hate, talk shit, it's all on the paper Let me grab my tit while you sit on top Do you right here while the whole world's watching All up in my mental, gotta get up in my physical Don't know what you did But you really got me feeling That feeling tonight All on you, K 'Cause you really got me feeling That feeling tonight I want you babe Got me going cray Hard to let it go, let it go Just show me where you want me baby Can't fight the feeling 'Cause you really got me feeling That feeling tonight Can't fight the feeling Can't, can't, can't fight the feeling, yeah (when I like, can't lie) I just can't fight the feeling Can't, can't, can't fight the feeling, yeah (Do whatever you like) Can't fight the feeling Can't, can't, can't fight the feeling, yeah (you're gonna learn tonight) Can't fight the feeling Can't, can't, can't fight the feeling, yeah Category:Songs Category:Talk That Talk Songs Category:Explicit Songs Category:Bonus Tracks